Le pacte
by TheStoryofBreda
Summary: "Lors de la guerre contre les jotuns, deux enfants, deux nouveaux nés, furent enlevés à leur parents. Sans le savoir, ils devinrent la cause d'un pacte silencieux, tant que l'un vivrait l'autre ferait de même, les deux royaumes connurent la paix. Lui devint prince et elle une guerrière redoutable, liés à jamais par plus fort que le pacte. Un amour pur. " LokixOC


**Hooooooooooooo ! Ou bonjour, pour les simplistes.  
**

 **Je suis TheStoryofBreda (le nom de kikou) et je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma nouvelle fanfiction, (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas j'ai déjà écrit deux fanfics sur "le Hobbit" dont l'une encore en cours d'écriture.) Voila voila.**

 ** _je vous avoue avoir écrit ce prologue super rapidement (l'inspiration présenteeeee) sur une impulsion, donc voilà, je sais pas trop ce que tout cela va donner... Mais j'ai vraiment envie d' aller loin avec cette fiction et avec vous ! Peut-être même jusqu'à Asgard._**

 ** _(LOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)_**

 ** _Hem hem. Désolé._**

 ** _Bonne journée._**

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

En une fin d'après-midi sur Asgard, six amis discutaient joyeusement en retournant à leurs appartements respectifs. Ils riaient à gorges déployées si bien que même Heimdall les entendait depuis le Bifrost, où le royaume d'Asgard se finissait. Mais à bien y réfléchir cet homme entendait même le bruit d'un petit écureuil sur Midgard...

Seul l'un d'eux, un homme grand à la chevelure de jais et aux yeux malicieux ne faisait qu'observer ses amis avec un sourire en coin. Le contraire de son frère, un grand blond aux yeux bleus qui était sans doute le plus bruyant de tous. Ils étaient aussi accompagnés d'une femme qui contrairement aux autres du royaume se promenait avec une arme attachée à son flanc gauche et portait un pantalon, un blond avec un léger bouc sur le menton, un homme typé asiatique à l'allure froide et un gros roux au sourire sympathique.

Ils étaient en sueur après leurs entrainements de l'après-midi tous ensemble et ils s'étaient déchargés de leurs armures lourdes et de leurs armes que certains avaient tout de même décidés de reprendre avec eux.

De plus, la chaleur ne les aidaient pas puisque qu'ils se trouvaient en plein mois d'étés et que le soleil éblouissait de sa splendeur.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du palais, laissant apparaitre des chemins de plus en plus somptueux bordés de magnifiques sculptures dans les tons dorées comme le palais symbole de la puissance d' Odin le père de toutes choses, ils tombèrent sur un groupe d'enfants jouant avec des épées en bois.

Le groupe d'enfants ne semblaient pas avoir remarqués les six amis qui les regardaient amusés. L'un des enfants, un petit garçon qui semblaient être le plus âgé, monta sur un banc pour montrer sa supériorité aux autres en bombant le torse et les regardant de haut.

 **\- Je suis le père de toutes choses ! Fuyez saletés de jotuns ! Je suis fort et j'ai pas peur d'vous !** Cria-t-il aux autres.

Sif, la femme du groupe, s'approcha des enfants.

 **-Les enfants, vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ? Les géants des glaces ne sont pas un jeu.** Les sermonna-t-elle.

Les petits se retournèrent d'un coup vers eux, ouvrant des yeux ronds en voyant qui se trouvaient devant leurs yeux ébahis. Les princes d'Asgard Loki et Thor, ainsi que les meilleurs guerriers qu'Asgard comptait.  
Tout à coup, plus aucun n'osa bouger, ouvrant juste grand la bouche comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Amusé, le blond, Thor, s'approcha de son amie Sif et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

 **-Allons, Sif, ne t'emballe pas, ce sont justes des gamins qui s'amusent ! Nous faisions pareil à leurs âges...**

Sif sembla se détendre mais retira tout de même violemment la main de son ami.

 **-Peut-être que vous, oui. Mais les jotuns ne sont pas une invention et je trouve que l'on ne peut rire avec cela.** S'expliqua-t-elle.

 **-Mais que t'arrive-t-il enfin ?** Ria Volstagg, le roux.

 **\- Se pourrait-il que notre amie ait peur des histoires que l'on lui racontait enfant sur les guerres passées ?** Se moqua Loki.

La jeune fille, énervée par les paroles du dieu de la malice s'approcha dangereusement de celui-ci. Les autres comprenant sa démarche se mirent entre elle et l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

 **\- Peux-tu le répéter pour voir ?** Cracha-t-elle.

 **\- Eh du calme,** commença Fandrall celui avec le bouc, **tu sais toutes les petites filles ont peur... Certaines se sont les araignées, d'autres les serpents...**

La jeune femme comprit bien que ses amis se moquaient d'elle. Thor, Loki, Volstagg et même Hogun se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Leurs visages étaient à mourir de rire avec leurs joues gonflées et les pommettes rouges dû à leur retenue. Mais Sif ne le vit pas de cette façon et blessée dans son amour propre les laissa littéralement en plan.

Les garçons, consternés, se lançaient des regards étranges en regardant leur amie partir, ne comprenant sa réaction démesurée selon eux.

Même elle se trouvait ridicule d'avoir eu une telle réaction, elle se savait trop impulsive, mais elle ne supportait plus toutes ses remarques sur son sexe les décrivant comme faible. Certes, certaines l'étaient mais beaucoup avaient certainement plus de courage et de force qu'un homme. Elle pensait avoir aussi assez souvent montrer ses capacités au combat et sa force de caractère. Ses amis ne le disaient pas avec méchanceté, elle le savait, mais c'était une accumulation, la goute d'eau qui a fait déborder la grande fontaine du palais.

Elle arriva finalement à sa chambre et y pénétra. Sif était très fière de cette chambre que lui avait offerte Thor en revenant d'une bataille pour la féliciter. Elle était située deux étages plus bas que les appartements royaux et elle avait depuis son balcon une magnifique vue sur la ville et l'espace qui s'étendait. Tout était blanc dans sa chambre, les draps, les rideaux,...sauf les murs recouverts d'une couleur dorée. Elle savait sa chambre très impersonnelle mais elle ne passait jamais beaucoup de temps à l'intérieur de celle-ci et elle devait avouer n'être pas très douée pour la décoration.

Elle posa son regard sur la table en marbre, à coté de la petite cheminée, en face du lit à baldaquin, où reposaient de nombreux livres que la reine Frigga lui avait prêtés. Elle les avaient lus pour la plupart et jugea avoir appris suffisamment sur le sujet qui l'intéressait alors elle décida d'aller les rapporter à la reine.

Elle prit les livres avec délicatesse, les sachant fragile et précieux, et se dirigea vers les appartements royaux. Ceux-ci se trouvaient derrière une grande porte en or protégée par des gardes à chaque heures, chaque minutes.

Étrangement, ce jour-là il n'y avait personne et la porte était grande ouverte. Sif, inquiète, s'élança vers la porte. En arrivant devant celle-ci, elle fut soulagée d'entendre la voix de la reine.

 **-Il faut le retrouver. Cela fait bien trop longtemps.**

La reine avait dit cette phrase d'une petite voix, Sif se sentit mal, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être là mais sa conscience lui dicta de rester encore un peu.

 **\- Comment ?** Tonna la voix d'Odin. **Tu sembles oublier que Jotunheim n'a pas vraiment la taille d'un ilot. Et que nous ignorons de plus sa position. Si il est quelque part.**

Jotunheim ? La brune fut étonnée d'entendre parler de ce monde.

 **-Nous pourrions envoyer quelqu'un...un seul...** Proposa Frigga en semblant le supplier.

 **-Et qui ? Qui serait assez courageux ou assez fou pour s'y aventurer ?** S'énerva Le roi.

Sif repensa à ce que lui avaient dit les garçons quelques temps plus tôt. Elle avait envie de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord, encore, alors poussez par sa folie sans doute elle pénétra dans les appartements s'agenouilla devant le père de toutes choses en prononçant :

 **-Je le suis assez pour cela mon roi.**

 _ **Et voici donc la fin de ce prologue,**_

 _ **un avant-gout de l'aventure qui nous attend grâce à (peut-être)**_

 _ **cette découverte sur Jotunheim !**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu,  
**_

 _ **n'hésitez pas à lâcher un com's.**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


End file.
